Winter's Lullby
by Ironmaiden2794
Summary: Loosely based on the movie of Anastasia with many changes: Kagome, lost princess of the north must find her past that was losted in a thrilling adventure to regain her memory. SessxKag better summary inside
1. Fated Night

Loosely based on the movie of Anastasia with many changes: Long ago the Northern lands were once ruled by a royal family. Great and powerful they were but an unseen war begins and the shadows of are volution falls across Japan, all hope is lost. The royal family's only daughter was said to escape into the night with her grandmother on the terrible night the family was taken and murdered, but its just a rumor right? Has the young princess survived to rule another day? And what does Kagome have to do with all this?

All names and words will be defined at the bottom

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of this story or the basic idea of anastasia _ don't sue!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch.1 fated night

All in the land had heard of the great ball to be held in the honor of princess Yoshitsune-sama's eighth birthday; When she would meet her arranged husband for the first time. Guests arrived one after another and had been escorted in, until one of the most honored guest arrived. She was a royally grabed woman, fair and young looking. She waltzed in with grace and authority of a noble woman, Grand Lady Juri. Juri-sama gladly embraced her grandchildren who eagerly meet her at the entrance of the grand hall. Showing her into the main ball room were she was seated, Juri-sama enjoyed watching the graceful dancing of the young couples on the ball room floor. Her son and wife included. Children danced happily with each other in circles, delighted by each others company. Calling over her eldest granddaughter, the young girl then sat happily on her grandmothers' lap.

"Yoshitsune-chan," the royal woman said lovingly,"My darling granddaughter are you happy with all your presents tonight?" The young girl nodded enthusiastically,

"Oh yes obbasan! they were amazing Ieven got a new kimono see?" Yoshitsune showed her grandmother with delight. Yoshitsune cuddled into her grandmothers emeraldand gold silk kimono, its many layers pillowed her head.

"Well, I have one more gift for you, Yoshitsune." The little girls eyes widened in surprise,

"What is it Juri-obbasan?" Yoshitsune look eagerly at the bag the Juri-obbasan had produced from her sleeved pockets. It was a small jeweled box of gold, sea green jade, and rose colored rubies, made into a flower pattern the small trinket.

" A jewelery box? Oh grandmother!" The woman then took out a small neckless with jeweled flower on its golden chain.

"No, a music box." Then Juri placed the flower into a slot on the side of the box, twisted, and it opened to show a couple danceing in the western style. The song was instantly recognised by Yoshitsune so that she exclaimed,

"Our Lullaby! How did you do it grandmother?" the woman explained she had done it especially for her, since she would be leaving the region in the next day after tonight and so she wouldn't be lonely.

"Now, when I'm no there you can play this and pretend its me singing you to sleep." Yoshitsune looked at it happily then, " Grandmother? could you sing it once more before I have to go and greet the guests?"

"Yes my darling, I would never Denie anything from you." Juri then twisted the key and the song started there voices singing quietly in harmony,

" On the wind, cross the sea..."

"Hear this song and remember..."

"Soon you'll be home with me once upon a December..."

The little girl giggled happily said goodnight to her grandmother and returned to the festivities of the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of ch. one, next chapter Cursedl Night

names of all charecters here:

=Tokiwa-dono/sama=mother, kaa-sama

=Shigemori-sama= father, chichi-sama

=Yoshitsune-dono/sama= Kagome

= Siblings/ Rima-imoto-san, Suri-ototo-san- rima younger sister, Suri younger brother

= Juri-obasan=grandmother other names= Lady Shigemori, Lady juri, Juri dono or sama.=


	2. Cursed night

Loosely based on the movie of Anastasia with many changes: Long ago the Northern lands were once ruled by a royal family. Great and powerful they were but an unseen war begins and the shadows of are revolution falls across Japan, all hope is lost. The royal family's only daughter was said to escape into the night with her grandmother on the terrible night the family was taken and murdered, but its just a rumor right? Has the young princess survived to rule another day? And what does Kagome have to do with all this?

All names and words will be defined at the bottom

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of this story or the basic idea of Anastasia _ don't sue!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ch.2 Cursed Night

The night had been uneventful and was a happy occasion in this foreboding times. After returning to the party, Yoshitsune danced and talked with many of the noble guests, much to her displeasure. As most young children she would have rather been playing with the other children.

Suddenly her father, Shigemori-sama made his way over to her with a man by his side. The man was tall and very handsome, a demon. He wore a fine kimono of white silk and heavy armor, and hair of silver platinum pulled back in the traditional style. Two single purple stripes graced pale cheeks, warm golden eyes met her own blue orbs. Yoshitsune blushed, her father introduced the noble man to her.

"Yoshitsune-dono," her father said, "I would like you to meet Inu no Tashio-sama."

Yoshitsune bowed deeply, this man she had heard of in her studies. A great general of the West and powerful Dai-youkai. Then Yoshitsune noticed a smaller figure behind the tall demon. She was surprised by the similarity of the two faces.

The figure was a young child, a few years her elder by looks. Almost feminine in looks the child was very beautiful. Yoshitsune was struck stiff by the cold yellow gold orbs that stared at her unrelentingly. A deep blue crescent moon rested upon the child's brow, and twin magenta stripes caressed each porcelain cheek.

Yoshitsune hid behind her father, who was that? Was a child to be so frightening? Yoshitsune wondered, Her father chuckled ushering her out from behind him.

Yoshitsune-dono this is Tashio-sama's son, Sesshomaru." Then leaning down to her ear, her father whispered,"Show respect, Yoshitsune."

Yoshitsune bowed shyly, in which he gave only a curt nod. Yoshitsune became red in the face, how dare he not give her respect! They were of same social hierarchy, what was with him? Yoshitsune seethed in anger, while her father nudged her with his elbow in warning, an outburst of anger did not befit a noble lady. The two fathers then left there children to converse with each other, or so they thought. Once the the two men left, Yoshitsune assaulted him with angery questions.

"Sesshomaru why did you show no respect at all when I showed respect you deserved? Have you no respeect for me, we are of the same rank!"

The young demon scoffed at her, in which he responded, "I would never show a demon with mortal blood such as you any type of reverence." And with that he said," You shall refer to me as Lord, you insolent wretch."

Yoshitsune grew silent, it was that again. It was all because of her...mother.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was a sunny spring day and the joyful sound of a child's laughter flitted through the air. The sakura trees, which were in full bloom, petals wafted through the air giving a dream like atmosphere. A woman in a sat in the middle of this fragrant garden of flowers. She was surrounded by flowers of all kinds from ones know to the region to exotic and the rare. But none shown as much beauty as the fair lady. A child bundle sat in her lap coddled in her silk robes. The spoke nothings to each other, a languge only a parent and child could share. The small babe only that of a few summers played with her mother's locks that had fallen form her neatly done hair. It shown in the light as multicolored on its dark canvas. The mother smiled lovingly at her child and sang a lullaby, the young one fell asleep peacefully in her mothers embrace. Suddenly, the memory faded to black and the warm wonderful garden was gone. Replaced by dark nonliving scenery. Shigemori-sama and Juri-obbasan were next to her…mother had died and so had the garden. A memory so long ago, she had been but a happy dream that had not last.

________________________________________________________________________

The young Lord Sesshomaru looked at her with distain, would she cry? He thought, or would she call to her father to save her? He laughed inwardly, mortals and there offspring were pitiful. Yoshitsune's head downcast, her eyes pricked as her eyes watered. Sesshomaru smelled the salt of tears in the air and instigated the sobbing face of the girl with mirth in his expression, he was about to walk away then suddenly a the girl spoke. Her voiced showed only a slight crack as she said,

" Milord," Yoshitsune said sarcastically, " In referance to my mother, I would ask you to speak in nothing but the highest regaurds, for no tolerance shall be spared in making jest at her." angrily she continued,

" Nor shall any speak ill of her, for she was a fine woman and Lady, and as you so graciously said, a wretch like me!" for this last angry testament she said venomously, " Good night, Sesshomaru-sama," Then raising her hand to him, but to her surprise he did not flinch nor wince as the loud and sharp crack of skin meeting skin. He said with a bored tone, " Was that meant to hurt?" His cheek grew red on the spot, fiery and angry, but he was unfazed, the cheek turned pale again.

" No, it was merely for my enjoyment, Milord."

Yoshitsune said, a clock struck in the background. The party would soon draw to a close. Suddenly there was a strange dark aura around the the great castle. A dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Northern Lord. Yoshitsune found herself behind her step mother quickly her father had angrily greeted this horrid presence. Yoshitsune recognized the shadowy figure as Shi no Tenma. His name caused a shiver to run down her spine, it was bad omen. He had been one of the high priest in the noble court, but had proved to be a fraud. Power mad and dangerous; Her father tried to deal with him, an argument started in the middle of the hall . The guests crowded together gasping at what each said. The dark man had been banished by her father, but returned for a reason. He spoke aloud, for all to hear,

" Mark thy words!" Shi said venomously, pointing to her father, " You and your family will die with in the forenight, I will not rest till I see the end of the Northern Lord's line forever! He raised his staff high, a bolt of horrible dark energy struck the giant chandelier of the great hall, it crashed down, and Shi was gone. Later would they know the curse was not but words but a true and evil action of hatred that would last for years to come…..

_____________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued in part 2 of this chapter

Shi means death and Tenma is just another word for demon


	3. Cursed night part 2

Loosely based on the movie of Anastasia with many changes: Long ago the Northern lands were once ruled by a royal family. Great and powerful they were but an unseen war begins and the shadows of are revolution falls across Japan, all hope is lost. The royal family's only daughter was said to escape into the night with her grandmother on the terrible night the family was taken and murdered, but its just a rumor right? Has the young princess survived to rule another day? And what does Kagome have to do with all this?

All names and words will be defined at the bottom

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of this story or the basic idea of Anastasia _ don't sue!

____________________________________________________________________________________

Part 2 of Cursed Night

Consumed by his hatred of the Northern Lord's family Shi sold his soul to gain the power to destroy them.

From that moment on the spark of unhappiness in the Northern land and Country was soon fanned into a flame that would Destroy there lives forever! Demons and humans alike of the country rebelled against there lords. Until the frightening crowds were upon the Northern Lord's manor. The lord and his family began to flee from the fiery horror of there burning home in the middle of the night.

Then suddenly raging crowd burst through the gates and into the mansion. Yoshitsune stayed close to her grandmother then she remember she had forgotten the music box in her room. Yoshitsune bolted from her grandmother grasp and up to her room. Juri called after her in panick following her up the manor's many halls.

"Yoshitsune-chan!" Juri screamed, " Come back! We must leave!" she said, Juri could hear the rebels coming up the stairs not even she could fight all of them off.

"Grandmother!" The little girl held the music box delicately in her small hands.

"Yoshitsune-chan, there coming! Hurry my darling" Juri opened the window, the ground was at least three stories down. It had been years since she had jump from such a height. Placing the Yoshitsune on her shoulders, Juri braced herself. Then a large bang was heard an men rushed in to capture them.

"Halt!" One man yelled while the others made a grab at the grandmother and child.

"Hold on Yoshitsune-chan!" Yoshitsune griped her grandmothers shoulders fiercely as the woman took the giant leap through the crowd. Then in a burst of energy, Juri transformed to her true form. The snake like bodied dragon glided through the air towards the Western lands. Yoshitsune rubbed her face into the feather soft scales of her grandmother shoulders.

"Don't worry my darling, I'm sure there fine now sleep if you are tired." Juri's voice said with in yoshitsune's head, telepathy. Yoshitsune nodded and quickly fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yoshitsune awoke, to her grandmothers panicked voice. She was in a hut and outside she could smell the scent of burning flesh and the screams of people. Had the people from her home come back? The hut opened its sliding door with a loud clack men stood in front of her. Juri had been tied and gagged and she screamed silently for her to run. The men leered at her, yoshitsune was scared stiff.

One man came forward and grab her by the arm, and in response she bit down on his hand.

"Ow! Damned brat!" The man threw Yoshitsune to the ground and she bolted from the hut.

Into the forest Yoshitsune ran, black as pitch she could not see at all in front of her, the men's voices close behide her. Blood pounded in her ears and suddenly the ground beneath her feet disappeared and she dropped down and rolled painfully down the steep hill. After coming to complete stop Yoshitsune found herself in a clearing were the moon shown brightly.

"You hear that Ichijo?" Said a mans voice, "Yeah, I did shes got to be over there!"

Yoshitsune gasped they had caught up to her. The groups torches could be seen through the thick trees and underbrush. Yoshitsune quickly looked for a place to hide, towards the center of the clearing was a well.

Making a break for it she ran to the well and quickly she shimmied down the vines that grew along the inside of the well. The voices came closer and closer before they were on top of her. Yoshitsune hid herself in the thick vines. Yoshitsune placed a hand over her mouth she hoped desperately they wouldn't find her.

"Damn! She's not here maybe in the well?" One of the men suggested.

Yoshitsune tried to conceal herself from them , but lost her grip and fell back towards the bottom of the well. Yoshitsune knocked her head against the wells side as she fell.

It all seemed to go in slow motion as she entered the shimmering blue void of light…..


End file.
